The Last Dance
by chinapeach83
Summary: She thought she wouldn't ever dance again until someone showed her how to once more. Ellen Degeneres/SYTYCD Oneshot.


**A/N: I am a huge fan of So You Think You Can Dance! All of the dancers are so talented! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jade. All rights go to the respected owners.**

_Dear Ellen,_

_My mother always said, "All things are beautiful, so seek beauty out everywhere and love it for what it's worth". I didn't really see the meaning in that until I discovered the most beautiful form of nourishment that never fails to satisfy my soul. You can probably relate to this, because it is dance._

_Ever since I was little, I have always loved dance in all of its forms. My parents have taken so many videos of me and some pretty embarrassing photos as well. Art reflects life so therefore my life is dance. My dreams were to become a prima ballerina and tour with the Russian ballet company. I had had many chances to perform with them in a wonderful opportunity my dance teacher had offered. The training was difficult, but that didn't stop me. I was determined to do whatever it took to dance on stage and become one with one of the most treasured ballet companies in the world. I even mentored at our local dance company and with many students who were so willing to learn. I loved them with all of my heart and held fast to make sure they could get as close to their dream as possible. My dream though seemed to almost come true until the accident._

_I was with a friend and she was going to audition for _So You Think You Can Dance_, a show dedicated to the very essence of dance. During one of the many nights of driving, we got distracted talking about whether or not Jason should win season five. A drunk driver hit us straight on and shattered many things. His unintentional form of vandalism will never cease to haunt me. Not only did he take her chances of going on to the show, he took my friend, my mobility, and my dreams._

_What seemed like an unfortunate accident was the most devastating event in my lifetime. I had lost my best friend and my dreams of ever dancing again. The car wreck damaged my spine. I had Paraplegia, that's where you can't feel anything from the waist down. I have been stuck in a wheel chair for six months to date. The doctors said I could move to crutches soon, but that's a far off fantasy considering the circumstances. I missed my friend's funeral because of my hospital restraints, but I quietly said a prayer and in my dream that night, she was with me and we danced together like nobody was watching._

_The only pain I feel right now is in my heart. I have not been able to move my legs since the accident and thusly I fell into a severe depression afterwards. I thought my world had come crashing down in my face. I didn't watch SYTYCD for the longest time. But when I did pick it up again, what I saw sent me to tears and made my heart ache more then it had ever. The moment I saw season seven dancers, they just took my breath away. The way they danced like it was their last tomorrow and how dedicated and hard working they were just inspired me more. All of them were pure brilliance, but one person stood out among the rest as a true dancer. _

_That person was Kent Boyd. _

_His way of moving was so powerful because it moved me. There was no amount of training to teach someone what he knew and possessed. His talent was like none I had ever seen. His personality shined through every movement and came forth with a silent power. I felt truly blessed to be a whiteness of a miracle of God's own creation. He is a truly special person and I hope that the world would give him the credit he deserves._

_The _Dizzy Feet Foundation _is a wonderful charity that my family has had the opportunity to give to. Even if I can't dance, then it is my duty to make sure those who can, but have a road block with financial setbacks, get the training they need to mold their raw talent into a truly blessed gift to share with everyone._

_I know you love to dance, so I'm dancing in my mind every time you do. Dance is like a perfect form of self expression: a story within poetry through movement. Thank you for doing what you do best and I hope that someday, I'll be able to have the last dance, whether on earth, or in heaven among the clouds with the legends themselves._

_Sincerely,_

_Jade_

_The Girl with the dusty pointe shoes_

* * *

**_On the show with Ellen Degeneres_**

"So our next guests are pretty sick in that they can do everything from flips to pirouettes. And I'm even more proud to say that I taught them all they know. Here are your season seven dance finalists!" Ellen said with an air of humor. Jade sat there in her wheelchair, barely able to contain the fits of joy and excitement. Her mother sat beside her offering a helping hand when she couldn't see over the now tall front row that had stood up when the finalists came in. Through the cracks in between the mass of people, Jade could make our three well fit bodies. They waved with humble smiles and warm eyes. Ellen gestured for them to sit down and in turn the audience did too. The room was silent, waiting for Ellen to introduce the three young dancers.

"So here we have Lauren Foderman the winner of SYTYCD. And also the others! Kent Boyd who came in second and Robert Roldan who came in third. So how is it like being the winner Lauren? Did you get a big trophy?"

"Um no I didn't. I don't think it's quite like Dancing with the Stars, but I did get a quarter of a million dollars!"

"Oh yea you could buy tons of trophies with that! You could probably even pay to have some shipped to Kent's and Robert's house just to remind them you won."

"I don't think I'd do that."

"And what did you guys get?" Kent and Robert both looked at each other then Robert answered,

"We got as much as Lauren really."

"So you got money too?" Ellen asked quizzically.

"No unfortunately, but we did get to have the best fans and the chance to work with some of the best choreographers in the world." Robert answered. Kent then interjected,

"We did get flowers, though." The audience laughed. Leave it to Kent to make the funny comment to make the audience go wild.

"I saw. So Kent I hear you come from a small town. What's it called? Wappakoota? WappaJohn's? Wasupa?"

"Sometimes I can't even say it right. It's Wapakoneta. In Ohio."

"From being in a small town, you've sure got a big fan base. I heard girls screaming your name every show! What do you have to say about that? Have you gotten used to it? Do you think you're the next Leo Dicaprio?"

"Oh no! It's kind of weird, you know? I haven't gotten used to it yet. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. They are so supportive and they are the ones that watch me dance, so they are very special to me."

"No wonder they love you! I heard that you stole some kisses from this young lady right here. Was that part of the choreography?" Both Lauren and Kent looked down while blushing. Robert just laughed in his seat. Jade thought that Lauren must have been the luckiest girl in the world to be partnered with a guys like them. She was sure that thousands of girls would kill to be in Lauren's place. As if on cue, Ellen said,

"I bet a lot of girls would kill to have Kent as a partner. I have a girl here today who is one of your fans. Maybe even the biggest. Lauren, do you think she could borrow Kent for just this once?" Jade froze in her seat. It couldn't be her, could it? Sure she was a huge fan, but who would have ever listened to her letter? There were so many girls that could be the subject of Ellen's topic. Apparently someone had because the letter she had sent in was read to the entire audience in short form.

Jade had no time to think before Ellen put the camera as well as everyone's attention on her. Light's flashed and everyone cheered. Jade reached to her face to find it soaked with tears. Beside her, her mother cried as well and held fast to her daughter's frail and crippled body as she sobbed aloud into her mother's arms.

Kent responded at once and strutted over to Jade's seat. Jade turned away from her mother long enough to look into his bright and big blue eyes. Kent bent down to hug her tightly. Jade never felt so safe in anyone else's arms. Before she could react, a miracle happened. Kent quickly scooped her small frame into his arms. Jade was first astonished then embarrassed. Soon she had herface cradled against his hard muscled chest. Kent descended the steps onto the stage below and Ellen encouraged the audience, who were on their feet with applause, to sit down.

"This young lady has lost so much so I was hoping to give her something back with the help of my new friends. She can have the first and last dance she's talked about. Tony, hit it!"

Soon the song Collide by Howie Day the acoustic version filled the room with a familiar melody. Jade found herself lost in a dreamland being held in Kent's strong arms. After a couple of measures, he put her down, but still held fast to her torso. Next he lifted her up so that her feet were on top of his. Lauren and Robert paired together and danced a crazy routine that was not relevant to the music at all. That didn't matter though to Jade. She was in bliss and no one could stop her. Slowly they danced in infinite circles around the studio. No space was felt between the two as they clung to each other without overstepping the line. Jade really felt as if she was dancing in the clouds and her feet not touching the floor. As they were finishing the next circle, Kent reaching down to brush away a stay tear that had seemed to fall and leave a trail of salty liquid behind. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"See, you can dance."

"You're the one doing all of the work though." Jade whispered back. Kent responded after a moment with,

"It's one thing to do the steps, but also another to lose yourself in them." With that Jade smiled a real smile that she half hoped that people everywhere could see. The fleeting moments that Jade had with Kent never left her mind or her heart. She dreamed of it over again even after the last chord was stuck.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Everyone can dance if you only let yourself get lost in even the little steps. : )**


End file.
